SEANDAINYA
by Jeruk
Summary: "Jadi, sejak kapan kau jadi roh gentayangan begini?" Curhatan gaje Sasuke dan Gaara sesama makhluk abstrak yang gentayangan. Warning inside. AU. Review?


**Naara : **Hyay!! Naara is back!! (disorakin readers). Kali ini saya ngepublish Fic bergenre supernatural (mungkin). Cerita pik ini terinspirasi dari buku humor yang pernah saya baca. Waktu itu saya sampe ngakak ngebacanya (;-_-)...

Setelah itu jadi pengen nyoba-nyoba ngejadiin cerita itu dalam bentuk pik. Tapi udah saya rombak semua, jadi ngga persis sama cerita aslinya dah!

Yah, dari pada bosen ngebaca note asal-asalan ini, mending langsung aja ke cerita anta berikut ini...

Happy reading!!^^

**Summary **: Sasuke Uchiha, berstatus roh gentayangan yang bertukar cerita tentang kematian yang dialaminya dengan Gaara yang bernasib sama dengannya. WARNING! OOC, AU, Gaje, Oneshot! R&R plissss!

.

.

**Enjoy!!!**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Naruto**

**Copyright** **© by Masashi **

**Kishimoto**

**Seandainya...**

**Copyright © by Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, GaJe, Oneshot

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

.

.

Beberapa kelompok burung berterbangan menghiasi pemandangan langit senja yang makin memerah. Angin dingin berhembus perlahan di sebuah taman bermain sekitar kompleks perumahan Konoha village. Dedaunan tua yang gugur dari pohon terguling-guling tertiup angin yang lumayan kencang hingga membuat ayunan yang ada di taman bermain tersebut sedikit bergoyang.

Taman bermain itu nampak sepi. Tak ada seorang anak pun yang bermain di sekitar sana atau ibu-ibu yang mengisi kursi taman sambil bergosip dengan ibu-ibu penggosip lainnya karena langit senja yang kian menggelap.

Seorang pemuda melangkah gontai menuju taman tersebut lalu berniat duduk di atas ayunan merah yang sedikit berdencit karena goyangan yang disebabkan oleh sang angin. Namun pemuda itu membatalkan niatannya saat tangannya yang transparan menembus rantai ayunan yang hampir didudukinya.

Ia menatap telapak tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam mendelik kesal pada tangannya yang sejak kemarin tidak dapat menyentuh apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak hanya tangannya, bahkan tubuhnya yang juga terlihat transparan sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan orang lain karena tubuhnya dapat menembus segala sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Hhh..." pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menghela nafas pasrah, menerima nasib sial yang dialaminya sejak kemarin.

Mata onyx-nya mengedar ke setiap sudut taman. Ia tak dapat melihat seorang pun yang masih berada di taman kecil tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang terlelap di atas rerumputan hijau yang bersebelahan dengan 'monkey bars'.

Mata pemuda berambut jabrik itu terbelalak kaget saat menyadari tubuh pemuda berambut merah tersebut terlihat transparan, sama seperti dirinya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya yang lumayan terasa ringan ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Apa dia juga roh?" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah mencapai jarak satu meter dari tempat sang pemuda berambut merah tertidur. Matanya memeriksa secara detail lekuk tubuh pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu. Kaus t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna cokelat dan jeans hitam membalut sempurna lekuk tubuh transparan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Dari pengamatan yang didapatnya, tak dapat diragukan lagi bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu juga seorang roh, sama seperti dirinya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan memelototi orang yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah seram begitu?" pemuda berambut jabrik berstyle pantat ayam tersebut membelalakkan mata onyx-nya saat pemuda berambut merah itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan menampilkan kilau emerald di baliknya.

Namun pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mengembalikan wajah kagetnya yang hanya berdurasi dua detik menjadi kalem seperti sedia kala.

"Huh! Cuma memastikan kalau kau juga roh gentayangan," ujar pria berambut jabrik itu sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku jas hitam yang dikenakannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha mengendurkan ikatan dasi hitam yang melilit rapi di kemeja putihnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Padahal kau juga roh gentayangan," balas pemuda berambut merah tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Mata hijaunya tetap menatap langit-langit yang makin menggelap.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mendengus lalu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut merah yang masih mengambil posisi celentang di atas rumput.

Tak ada yang membuka suara di antara keduanya. Suasana taman yang pada dasarnya sudah sepi sejak tadi makin mendominasi keheningan di sekitar keduanya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu melirik pemuda berambut merah yang kembali memejamkan matanya, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Katakanlah sesuatu..." ujar pemuda berambut merah tersebut tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hah?" pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap bingung pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun perlahan kembali membuka kelopak matanya, "Hh... namamu misalnya," katanya sambil melirik pemuda berambut jabrik yang sedang nampang bingung.

"...Uchiha Sasuke," ujar pemuda berambut jabrik itu yang memiliki nama Sasuke.

"Oh..." jawab pemuda berambut merah tersebut lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke menatap dongkol wajah tanpa ekspresi pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Cuma begitu reaksi yang dia berikan?' batin Sasuke keki.

Sasuke mendelik tajam wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Dasar menyebalkan," ucapnya yang tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari pemuda tersebut.

Sambil mendengus kesal, Sasuke pun akhirnya menyerah dengan atmosfer kesunyian yang menggerayang di sekitarnya. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "Aku?" ia kembali memejamkan matanya, "roh gentayangan," ucapnya enteng.

"Gue juga tahu itu!!?" teriak Sasuke gondok hingga membuat pemuda di sebelahnya membuka kembali matanya. "Maksudnya nama! Siapa nama lo?"

"Gaara..." jawab pemuda berambut merah alias Gaara. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan perubahan apapun setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendadak berubah menjadi Orochimaru (?).

Dan lagi-lagi keheningan menjadi suasana pokok diantara Sasuke dan Gaara. Langit kini telah gelap sepenuhnya. Lampu-lampu yang berada di sekitar taman mulai menyala satu per satu hingga membuat suasana taman tak segelap sebelumnya. Namun sama sekali tidak mengubah nuansa angker taman kecil tersebut.

Karena bosan terus-terusan berdiam diri, Sasuke pun memulai pembicaraannya. Berhubung dia akhirnya menemukan teman senasib sepenanggungan seperti Gaara yang sama-sama berstatus roh gentayangan, ia pun mencoba menanyakan pengalamannya selama menjadi roh gentayangan karena sebelum ini ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu roh lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... sejak kapan kau menjadi roh gentayangan seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah Gaara.

"Baru kemarin."

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia lalu menolehkan wajah terkejutnya ke arah Gaara. "Hah!? Serius? Berarti sama denganku!"

Gaara ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun wajahnya tetap cuek.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan mengembalikan imej cool-nya, Sasuke pun melanjutkan interogasinya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gaara sempat terdiam sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang dibuat-buat cool. Ia kembali menatap langit malam yang kini berhiaskan taburan gemerlap bintang-bintang.

"Mati kedinginan. Saat itu tubuh gue membeku," jelasnya sesingkat mungkin.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik Gaara diam-diam. Wajah pemuda yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya nampak tak menyesal akan kematiannya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dibandingkan dirinya.

'Tapi kenapa dia bisa bergentayangan begini?' batin Sasuke sambil menekuk satu kakinya lalu menopang tangan kanannya di atas kakinya.

"Lalu kenapa lo masih bergentayangan di dunia ini?" tanya Sasuke. Mata kelamnya ikut memandang keindahan alam yang tersaji di langit kelam yang memiliki warna serupa dengan warna matanya.

"Entah. Mungkin masih ada masalah yang belum gue selesaikan," jawab Gaara.

"Oh," hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke. "Gimana rasanya mati beku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kakinya yang tak terlihat.

"Bagaimana ya? Gue sama sekali ngga merasa kesakitan. Cuma merasa dingin dan tubuh jadi terasa beku. Setelahnya gue ngga inget apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba tubuh gue udah mengapung di langit," jelasnya panjang lebar. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah Gaara yang memang terlihat pucat membiru seperti membeku.

"Bagaimana dengan lo sendiri?" tanya Gaara balik.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam, mencoba merasakan belaian lembut sang angin. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena angin menembus kulit wajahnya yang pucat transparan. "Hn, serangan jantung..."

Mata hijau Gaara tetap berpusat pada wajah pucat Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan kilauan intan yang berserakan di langit pekat.

Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Gaara, Sasuke langsung menjelaskan kronologi kematiannya sendiri. "Waktu itu pekerjaan di kantor ngga terlalu menumpuk seperti biasanya, jadi gue bisa pulang lebih awal. Tapi..." Sasuke memutus ucapannya. Wajahnya kini tertunduk sambil mencengkram rumput-rumput yang sama sekali tak dapat disentuhnya.

"...Gue mendengar suara seorang pria dari kamar istri gue. Dari situ gue bisa menebak kalau dia selingkuh. Karena udah tertelan rasa amarah, gue langsung mendobrak pintu kamar. Tapi gue sama sekali ngga menemukan pria bajingan itu di sana. Yang gue lihat cuma istri gue yang ada di atas ranjang," terang Sasuke sambil kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

"Tapi gue belum menyerah. Gue tetap mengobrak abrik isi rumah karena gue tahu pria itu masih di dalam rumah. Gue udah menggeledah seluruh ruangan, mulai dari lemari, kamar mandi, gudang, kamar tamu, sampai dapur... tapi hasilnya nihil," jelas Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Setelah itu gue langsung terkena serangan jantung dan mati seketika."

Gaara ikut menghela nafas setelah mendengarkan ocehan Sasuke yang menelan waktu lima menit. Senyuman kecil terkembang di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Sayang sekali..." celoteh Gaara yang langsung membuat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara yang masih menorehkan senyumannya. Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertaut memandang reaksi Gaara yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Seandainya saja... waktu itu lo buka lemari es. Pasti kita berdua ngga bakal mati."

.

.

**_OWARI_**

**.**

**.  
**

Hueeee~~

Pendek yah?

Otak saia lagi ngga nyambung sih, lola maksudnyaah…

Maaf yah, terlalu dikit buat di sebut sebagai FFn (;-__-)...

Oh ya, ada yang bisa nebak siapa bininya Sasuke di cerita ini??

Gimana??

Gantung nggak??

Banyak typo kah??

Yah, maklumin aja yah! Saia ngerjainnya dalam waktu satu setengah jam-an doang. Itu juga sekalian ngebolak balik cerita FFn yang lagi saia kerjain juga.

.

.

Okeh!!!

Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu menjadi pedoman yang berarti buat saia dan mungkin dapat meningkatkan kualitas cerita-cerita saia yang lainnya ^^

Mind to rivew???


End file.
